elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Authors
These are the following of a list of the authors of the Elder Scrolls books. Some, like Jiub, Reven, Alessia Ottus, Beredette Jestal, Marobar Sul and Waughin Jarth have written many great books. Others, like Athyn Sarethi, can be visited in some of the Elder Scrolls games. Others, like the Imperial Cult, are organizations, and still others, such as Vondham Barres, wrote for professional organizations. Abadael Timsar-Dadisun *The Buying Game Abdul-Mujib Ababneh *Skyrim's Rule Acilius Bolar *Bolar's Writ Vigilant Adalvald *Notes on Dimhollow Crypt, Vol. 3 Adolphus Eritius *Forge, Hammer and Anvil Adonato Leotelli *Ghosts in the Storm *Olaf and the Dragon Aegrothius Goth *The Final Lesson Afa-Saryat *Wind and Sand Agneta Falia *Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim Agrippa Fundilius *The War of the First Council Clan Mother Ahnissi *Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Ahrtabazus *Wrote a book called "The Faerie Chain" that was published in Firsthold during the Second Era in 2E 456 Aicantar of Shimerene *Before the Ages of Man Ajira *Ajira's Flower Report *Ajira's Mushroom Report Aldetuile *Cats of Skyrim Alessia Ottus Alessia Ottus is an Imperial citizen who can be found in Imperial City ( ) She has written guide books for Anvil, Bravil, Bruma, Cheydinhal, Chorrol, Leyawiin, Skingrad, and Imperial City: *Guide to Anvil *Guide to Bravil *Guide to Bruma *Guide to Cheydinhal *Guide to Chorrol *Guide to Leyawiin *Guide to Skingrad *Guide to the Imperial City Alexandre Hetrard *Glories and Laments Alexandre Simon *The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy Alla Llaleth *The Marksmanship Lesson Almalexia *Homilies of Blessed Almalexia Alyandon Mathierry *Fundamentals of Alchemy Amanda Alleia *The City of Stone *The Code of Malacath Ampyrian Brum *The Gold Ribbon of Merit Anchivius *Legal Basics Andoche Marie *Saints and Seducers Anias Gae *The Liturgy of Affliction Anido Jhone *The Epic of the Grey Falcon Aniis Noru *Surfeit of Thieves Annanar Orme *The Third Door Brother Annulus *Annals of the Dragonguard Anthil Morvir *A Hypothetical Treachery Aramril *The Apprentice's Assistant Aranea Drethan *Varieties of Daedra Arkan *The First Scroll of Baan Dar Arnie the Scrib *Honor among Thieves Arrianus Arius *The "Madmen" of the Reach *The Bear of Markarth Artise Dralen *Deathbrand Asgrim Kolsgreg *Galerion the Mystic Athal Sarys *Dunmer of Skyrim Athyn Muendil *The Cake and the Diamond Athyn Sarethi *The True Noble's Code (House Redoran) Balagog gro-Nolob *Uncommon Taste Baloth-Kul *The Horror of Castle Xyr *Legend of Krately House Berdier Wreans *The Mirror Beredette Jastal Beridette Jastal is a Breton who appears in the "Bloodmoon" expansion. He has written two books, both about Thirsk. The first being Sovngarde, a Reexamination, and the second being "Thirsk, a History". (He also writes a Revised History, after the player completes certain quest events). Bernadette Bantien *Amongst the Draugr Bibenus Geon *A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower Boali *Night Falls on Sentinel Brarilu Theran *Twin Secrets Brenith Aralyn *Guide to New Sheoth Bresne Smythe *The Story of Lyrisius Bristin Xel *Poison Song, Book I *Poison Song, Book II *Poison Song, Book III *Poison Song, Book IV *Poison Song, Book V *Poison Song, Book VI *Poison Song, Book VII Bthuand Mzahnch *The Egg of Time Buljursoma *Ius, Animal God Butha Sunhous *Jokes Caius Cosades *Mission to Vivec -- from Caius Calcelmo *Dwarves, v1 *Dwarves, v2 *Dwarves, v3 *The Betrayed - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. I *Journal of Mirtil Angoth - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. II *Diary of Faire Agarwen - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. III *Touching the Sky - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. IV Camilonwe of Alinor *Liminal Bridges Carlovac Townway Carlovac Townway wrote a series about the events that took place in IE 2920, the Last Year of the First Era. This series had a total of twelve parts: *2920, Morning Star (v1) *2920, Sun's Dawn (v2) *2920, First Seed (v3) *2920, Rain's Hand (v4) *2920, Second Seed (v5) *2920, Mid Year (v6) *2920, Sun's Height (v7) *2920, Last Seed (v8) *2920, Hearth Fire (v9) *2920, Frostfall (v10) *2920, Sun's Dusk (v11) *2920, Evening Star (v12) Celarus *The Old Ways Celedaen *The Path of Transcendence Cinda Amatius *The Shivering Apothecary Clarentavious Valisious *Anchor Warning Codus Callonus *Mixed Unit Tactics Council of Healers, Imperial University *Notes on Racial Phylogeny Crassius Curio Crassus is a member of the House Hlaalu. He wrote the book entitled "The Lusty Argonian Maid" Croll Baumoval *The Legend of Lover's Lament Cuseius Plecia *Cuseius Plecia was an Imperial trader who wrote a book "Reflections on Cult Worship", whilst staying in Vos, in Morrowind. Delvin Mallory *Shadowmarks Arch-Mage Deneth *On the Great Collapse Destri Melarg Destri Melarg wrote a total or three books. They were: *Divad the Singer *Notes for Redguard History *Redguards, their History and their Heroes *Redguards, Their Heroes and History - An excerpt from the above-mentioned, Redguards, their History and their Heroes Dissident Priests *Progress of Truth Dram Bero *Grasping Fortune Dranor Seleth *Night of Tears Dwennon Wyndell *Of Crossed Daggers Edras Oril *Kagouti Mating Habits Eduardo Corvus *Killing - Before You're Killed Ellya Erdain *The Sultry Argonian Bard Emelene Madrine *The Book of the Dragonborn Engwe Emeloth *Unknown Book, Vol. I - original version of The Betrayed and written in the Snow Elf language. Enric Milres *The Alik'r *Sacred Witness Erramanwe of Sunhold *On Morrowind Erystera Ligen *Etiquette with Rulers Fal Droon *The Dragon Break *The Lunar Lorkhan Faustillus Junius *Shezzar and the Nine Divines Favoril *Book of Dwarven Lore Fav'te *Fav'te's War of Betony Ffoulke *The Firmament Finn *Troll Slaying Florin Jaliil *Father of the Niben Forromeo *Trebuchet Ritual Frilgeth Horse-Breaker *Scourge of the Gray Quarter Frincheps Frincheps wrote Fool's Ebony: *Fool's Ebony, Book I *Fool's Ebony, Book II *Fool's Ebony, Book III *Fool's Ebony, Book IV *Fool's Ebony, Book V *Fool's Ebony, Book VI Gaeldol *I'm My Own Grandpa Gallus Desidenius *The Nightingales Vol. 1 *The Nightingales Vol. 2 Ganpheril Kimeth *Silence Gaston Bellefort *The Night Mother's Truth Gelyph Sig *Watcher of Stones Geros Albreigh *The Refugees Gi'Nanth *Master Zoaraym's Tale Gilvas Barelo *Kagrenac's Tools *The Lost Prophecy *The Seven Curses Giraud Gemane *Songs of Skyrim Gorgic Guine *The Black Arrow, Book I *The Black Arrow, Book II Guylaine Marilie *Guylaine's Architexture Haderus of Gottlesfont *Modern Heretics Hadrik Oaken-Heart *Flight from the Thalmor Haliel Myrm *Breathing Water Halund Greycloak *Ahzidal's Descent Hannibal Traven *The Black Arts on Trial Hardin the Herbalist *Special Flora of Tamriel Hasphat Antabolis *Dwemer History and Culture Heidmir Starkad *Surviving a Horker Attack Hela Thrice-Versed *Dragon Language: Myth no More Herbane *Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons *Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens *Herbane's Bestiary: Ice Wraiths Herminia Cinna *The Last King of the Ayleids Heseph Chirirnis *Imperial Report on Saarthal Brother Hetchfeld *An Overview of Gods and Worship Hetman Abelmawia *Gnisis Eggmine Pass Horicles *Mannimarco, King of Worms Hrothmund Wolf-Heart *Nords of Skyrim Imago Storm *Imago's Notes on Neonymics Imperial University The Imperial University's "Council of Healers" wrote a book entitled "Notes on Racial Phylogeny" Imperial Cult *For my Gods and Emporer Irek Unterge *The Light and the Dark Irlav Jarol *Magic from the Sky Irlav Moslin *Bible of the Deep Ones Jagar Tharn *Brown Scroll Jaren Aethelweald *Knightfall Jaspus Ignateous *The Third Era Timeline Jeanette Sitte *A Short History of Morrowind Jiub *Jiub's Opus (Page 1) *Jiub's Opus (Page 2) *Jiub's Opus (Page 3) *Jiub's Opus (Page 4) *Jiub's Opus (Page 5) *Jiub's Opus (Page 6) *Jiub's Opus (Page 7) *Jiub's Opus (Page 8) *Jiub's Opus (Page 9) *Jiub's Opus (Page 10) *Saint Jiub's Opus Jole Yolivess *The Four Suitors of Benitah Jonquilla Bothe *Incident in Necrom Justianus Quintius *The Great War Justinius Poluhnius *Effects of the Elder Scrolls Karmelle *An Elytra's Life Karoline of Solitude *The Knights of the Nine Katar Eriphanes *Biography of the Wolf Queen Kendhall *Kendhall Book of Riddles Kier-Jo Chorvak *The Wild Elves Krowle *Oelander's Hammer Lathenil of Sunhold *Rising Threat, Vol. I *Rising Threat, Vol. II *Rising Threat, Vol. III *Rising Threat, Vol. IV Lentulus Inventius *Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim Leonora Venatus *The Talos Mistake Livillus Perus *Cherim's Heart of Anequina Lokheim *Fall of the Snow Prince Lost Sailor *Diary of a Lost Sailor Lyrin Telleno *History of Raven Rock, Vol. I *History of Raven Rock, Vol. II *History of Raven Rock, Vol. III Mabei Aywenil *Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie Makela Leki *From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki Malham *Annotated Compendium of Arcane Contrivances of the Second Age, Volume IV Malviser *Response to Bero's Speech Mankar Camoran *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4 Mannimarco *Arkay the Enemy Marcius Carvain *An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim Marobar Sul Marobar Sul wrote "Ancient Tales of the Dwemer" *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part I *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part III *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IV - does not appear in-game. *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part V *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VII - does not appear in-game. *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VIII - does not appear in-game. *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IX - does not appear in-game. *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part X *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part XI Marobar Sul is believed to have been an alias for Gor Felim, author of''Dwemer History and Culture''. Matera Chapel *The Legendary City of Sancre Tor Mathias Etienne *The Wispmother Brother Mathnan *Atlas of Dragons, 2E 373 Maveus Cie *The Firsthold Revolt Meekus Ralbrek *From Frog To Man Mehrunes Dagon *Mysterium Xarxes *Lehmekweh Note Menyna Gsost *How Orsinium Passed To The Orcs Mera Llykith *Mystery of Talara, Book I *Mystery of Talara, Book II *Mystery of Talara, Book III *Mystery of Talara, Book IV *Mystery of Talara, Book V Mikael the Bard *A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun Mikhael Karkuxor *Varieties of Faith in the Empire Mirtil Angoth *Unknown Book, Vol. II - Original version of Journal of Mirtil Angoth. Modyn *Dearest Dinya Mogen Son of Molag *The Woodcutter's Wife *The Cabin in the Woods Morian Zenas *On Oblivion Moric Sidrey *Discovering Ruunvald, Vol I *Discovering Ruunvald, Vol II *Discovering Ruunvald, Vol III *Discovering Ruunvald, Vol IV *Minorne Mymophonus *Arkay the God *The Armorer's Challenge *Myths of Sheogorath N'Gasta *N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! Namlir Esprink *The Shivering Beastiary Nataly Dravarol *Nataly Dravarol was the Imperial Cartographer of the Map of the Skyrim Province Nchunak *Nchunak's Fire and Faith Nils *Chaurus Pie: A Recipe Nithilis Lidari Fall From Glory No-h *No-h's Picture Book of Wood Odiva Gallwood *A History of Daggerfall Olfina Gray-Mane *Letter from Olfina First Adjunct Oronrel *Research Log Palaux Illthre *The Fall of the Usurper Parnion Saldor *Touching the Sky Pellarne Assi *The Brothers of Darkness Perennia Draconis *Draconis Last Gift Praefect Pius Bruccius *Imperial Condolences Pletius Spatec *Ice and Chitlin Plitinius Mero *The Real Barenziah, Book I *The Real Barenziah, Book II *The Real Barenziah, Book III *The Real Barenziah, Book IV *The Real Barenziah, Book V Porbert Lyttumly *Banker's Bet *The Locked Room Lord Pottreid *Report: Disaster at Ionith Praxis Erratuim *Rising Threat, Vol. I *Rising Threat, Vol. II *Rising Threat, Vol. III *Rising Threat, Vol. IV Praxis Sarcorum *The Oblivion Crisis Quarde Anarion *Smuggler's Island Quintus Nerevelus *An Accounting of the Scrolls Raelys Anine *Ayleid Reference Text Reman Crex *Physicalities of Werewolves Reven Reven wrote a 4-book series entitled: "The Adventures of Eslaf Erol" (False Lore) *Book 1 - Beggar *Book 2 - Thief *Book 3 - Warrior *Book 4 - King Revus Sarvani *Light Armor Forging Reylia *The Windhelm Letters Rhunen Zebavi *Realizations on Acrobacy Rigmor Half-Hand *Letter from Rigmor to Risi Roberto Jodoin Roberty Jodoin is a captain of an Airship, and authored the Airship Captain's Journal Rolard Nordssen *Ruins of Kemel-Ze Rufus Hayn *A Short Life of Uriel Septim VII Ryston Baylor *Broken Diamonds Salarth *Salarth was a former Archmage, who wrote a book entitled the "Origin of the Mages Guild" Samar Starlover *Starlover's Log Sathyr Longleat *Daughter of the Niben *Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay Seif-ij Hidja *The Doors of Oblivion Septimus Signus *Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls Sergius Turranius *Enchanter's Primer Sigilis Justus *On Stepping Lightly Sigillah Parate *Invocation of Azura Simocles Quo *The Red Kitchen Reader Sinjin *Rislav the Righteous Skardan Free-Winter *A Dream of Sovngarde Slafknir the Scribe *Holdings of Jarl Gjalund Sonia Vette *The Tale of Dro'Zira Spatior Munius *Walking the World, Vol XI Starkhorn *Starkhorn's Compendium Stern Gamboge *Biography of Barenziah, Book I *Biography of Barenziah, Book II *Biography of Barenziah, Book III Stronach k'Thojj III Stronach K'Tjojj III was the author of the 4-part series "A Brief History of the Empire", *A Brief History of the Empire, Book I *A Brief History of the Empire, Book II *A Brief History of the Empire, Book III *A Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Sven Two-Hammers *Heavy Armor Forging Swyk the Long-Sighted *Great Harbingers Tabar Vunqidh *Last Scabbard of Akrash Talen-Jei *Argonian Ceremony Tal Marog Ker *Tal Marog Ker's Researches Talsgar the Elder *Lost Legends Taris Rendil Taris Rendil was an Arch-Mage. He wrote the following book: *Frostcrag Spire Memoirs Taron Dreth *The Aetherium Wars Taurce il-Anselma *Fragment: On Artaeum Tavi Dromio *Bone, Book I *Bone, Book II *Hallgerd's Tale *Vernaccus and Bourlor Temple Zero Society *The Monomyth Tenace Mourl *The Rear Guard Tetronius Lor *Mysticism: The Unfathomable Voyage Thara of Rihad *The Reclamations Tharstan of Solitude *Children of the All-Maker Thelwe Ghelein *Dwemer Inquiries Vol I *Dwemer Inquiries Vol II *Dwemer Inquiries Vol III Theth-i *Holidays of the Iliac Bay Tholer Saryoni Tholer Saryoni was an Archcanon, who wrote the following books: *Fellowship of the Temple *Saryoni's Sermons Thromgar Iron-Head *Alduin is Real Tidasus *Ghraewaj and the Harpies Torhal Bjorik *The Dragon War *There Be Dragons Tilse Sendas *Confessions of a Skooma Eater Tredayn Dren It is rumored that Tredayn committed suicide after the book was published as a result of being tormented by a strange ghostly figure. *The Legend of Red Eagle Tribunal Temple *Dagoth Ur's Plans *Lives of the Saints *Nerevar at Red Mountain *The Pilgrim's Path Trius *For Shelly Tsathenes *The Madness of Pelagius Tuldinwae *A Timely Offer Turedus Talanian *The Affairs of Wizards Turiul Nirith *The Hope of the Redoran Tyston Bane *The Pig Children Uleni Heleran *Ghost-Free Papers Ulfr the Blind *Ulfr's Book Ulvius Tero *The Warp in the West University of Gwylim Press *Frontier, Conquest Ursa Uthrax *The Falmer: A Study Varnard Karessen *On Lycanthropy Vegepythicus *A Tale of Kieran Vivec *Lord Vivec of Morrowind wrote a 36 Book-series entitled the Lessons of Vivec. Each of these, when read, will increase a selected skill by one when read for the first time. He also wrote "The Battle of Red Mountain" and "The Cantatas of Vivec". *The Battle of Red Mountain *The Cantatas of Vivec Vojne Mierstyyd *Palla, Book I *Palla, Book II Voltha gra-Yamwort *The Wraith's Wedding Diary Vondham Barres *A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs Vorian Direnni *De Rerum Dirennis Vulper Newgate *Newgate's War of Betony Wapna Neustra *Arcana Restored Waughin Jarth Waughin Jarth wrote the multiple-part book series entitled "The Wolf Queen". He has also written a number of other books, including the Four-Part series "The Argonian Account", The Asylum Ball, A Dance in the Fire (Seven Part Series), The Exodus, Feyfolken (Three Part Series), and Purloined Shadows. In alphabetical order, his books are: *The Argonian Account, Book I *The Argonian Account, Book II *The Argonian Account, Book III *The Argonian Account, Book IV *The Asylum Ball *A Dance in the Fire, Book I *A Dance in the Fire, Book II *A Dance in the Fire, Book III *A Dance in the Fire, Book IV *A Dance in the Fire, Book V *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI *A Dance in the Fire, Book VII *The Exodus *Feyfolken, Book I *Feyfolken, Book II *Feyfolken, Book III *Purloined Shadows *The Wolf Queen, Book I *The Wolf Queen, Book II *The Wolf Queen, Book III *The Wolf Queen, Book IV *The Wolf Queen, Book V *The Wolf Queen, Book VI *The Wolf Queen, Book VII *The Wolf Queen, Book VIII Wenengrus Monhona *The Amulet of Kings Wilimina Roth *Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? Witten Rol *The Ebon Arm Wulfmare Shadow-Cloak *Guide to Better Thieving Xhaferi *Xhaferi was an Akaviri soldier who wrote the Akaviri Diary Translation. He is known to have a wife named Vata. Witten Rol *The Ebon Arm Yagrum Bagarn Yagrum Bagarn, the last living Dwemer, is located in Morrowind, in the Corprusarium. He has also written a book entitled: *Tamrielic Lore Yaqut Tawashi *Withershins Yngvar the Wanderer Yngvar the Wanderer is believed to have written two books: "The Predecessors", a book about the Shivering Isles, and another, previously written book (mentioned only), entitled "Dating the Predecessor Ruins" *The Predecessors *Dating the Predecessor Ruins: Shocking New Evidence Comprehensively Explained (Mentioned only) Yngvar the Singer *Love Poem Ynir Gorming *Fire and Darkness Ysolda *Ysolda's Message Yvonne Bienne *Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor *Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments Zershishi Mus-Manul *The Five Far Stars Zhen *Mara's Tear Zurin Arctus Zurin Arctus was an Imperial Battlemage, who wrote a book entitled "The Art of War Magic". Zylmoc Golge *Chance's Folly External Sources Imperial Library: TES Game Books ja:著作者 Category:Authors